1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-tearable adhesive tape and a method for manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adhesive tape for wiring harnesses for automobiles and an electrically insulating adhesive tape which can maintain superior adhesive force, while providing flame retardancy, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrical tape is an adhesive tape used for preventing short circuit, which is mainly used when electrical wires are connected or coating thereof is peeled off.
Such an electrical tape is commonly manufactured by coating, with a decompression adhesive layer, the surface of a two-sided resin layer made of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or polyester (PET), which is generally used to insulate or protect electrical wires.
Meanwhile, an electrical wire apparatus for automobiles (wiring harness) refers to a string of wires in which wire lines required for automobiles are bound together. Wires used for automobiles are low-voltage wires in which strings obtained by twisting annealed copper wires are coated with vinyl, and have smaller diameter and thinner insulating vinyl than general wires and are thus readily bent and require attention to damage to wires and to use at high temperatures.
The afore-mentioned electrical tape or adhesive tape for wiring harnesses for automobiles should be cut with an apparatus such as a pair of scissors or a knife, while being wound on electrical cables upon use. For this reason, these tapes disadvantageously involve inconvenience of the necessity of carrying such an apparatus at all times and of lengthened operation period due to cutting tapes one by one during processes requiring much use of adhesive tapes.
FIG. 3A is a view illustrating one conventional adhesive tape. FIG. 3B is a view illustrating another conventional adhesive tape.
In order to solve the afore-mentioned disadvantages, a method of forming a perforation line 102 by arranging a plurality of perforation holes 101 such that they are spaced from one another by a predetermined distance, and a method of forming a plurality of cut grooves 120 at both sides of an adhesive tape 100 have been suggested. However, in these conventional methods, the perforation line 102 and the cut grooves 120 are spaced by a predetermined distance on the surface of the adhesive tape 100, thus disadvantageously causing cutting at an undesired length and difficult length control due to inconvenience in that the tape should be cut only in regions where the perforation line 102 and cut grooves 120 are present.
In addition, the electrical tape and adhesive tape for wiring harnesses for automobiles require attention to injury to wires and to use at high temperatures, thus requiring abrasion resistance against friction and flame retardancy.